yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kovu and Kiara's bonding relationship/Simba seeks counsel/Upendi
Here is how Rafiki plays cupid to Kovu and Kiara in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. That night, Kiara and Kovu are lying on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling. Kovu: See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty. Kiara: What? Oh yeah! Um... look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail? Kovu: Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat! Kovu: Ah, I've never done this before. Kiara: Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there. Kovu: You think Scar is up there? They look at each other, Kovu gets up and moves off. Kovu: He wasn't my father, but he was still... (sighs gently) part of me. Kiara: My father said there was a... a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape. Kovu: Maybe there's a darkness in me too. Kiara puts her paw on Kovu's, and they nuzzle. Meanwhile, Simba was watching from a hill some distance away while addresses the sky. Simba: Father... I am lost. Kovu is one of them. Scar's heir. How can I accept him? Then, Nala approaches from behind. Nala: Simba? Simba: I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings. Nala: Did they help? Simba: (sighs) Silent as stars. My father would never... Nala: Oh, Simba... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not. Simba: (surprised) What? How do you know what... Nala: (chuckles) I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Besides, Kopa is becoming very wise and very supportive to Kiara. He knows that there's good in Kovu, get to know them and see. As she turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, Simba follows. Back down to Kiara and Kovu, she is nuzzling him, but he pulls away clearing his throat. Kiara: What's wrong? Kovu: Nothing. Kiara: Kovu... Kovu: It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to... (stops) Nothing. I gotta go. (turns and walks off) Kiara: Kovu, wait. Kovu pauses a moment, and looks back at Kiara's face, staring back at him. Kopa: Are you okay, Kiara? Kiara: I'm not sure if I'd ever will be, Kopa, I'd wished I could understand Kovu. As Kovu looks away and moves to continue, he's stopped by Rafiki's finger pointing up from the grass. Rafiki: And where are you going? Kovu: Nuhh... nowhere. Rafiki: (springing up) That's what you think! Then, Rafiki slips under Kovu and vanishes in the grass. Kovu: (confused) Who was that? Kiara: Uh... (amused, slightly apologetic) friend of the family. As Kopa came to them, Kovu looks back and finds Rafiki lying on his back. Kopa: Kovu, Rafiki. So, Rafiki slips off and darts away, tugging Kovu's tail and laughing. Rafiki: Come on! You follow old Rafiki; he knows the way! Kovu: (hesitating) The way where? Rafiki: You follow, you'll see! Hurry now! Kiara: (giggling) Kovu, c'mon! The lions run after Rafiki, who is swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily. Kopa: There goes Rafiki, always being possessive. Kovu: Where's he taking us? Then, Rafiki lowers himself from above their heads. Rafiki: To a special place in your heart... called Upendi! He pushes their muzzles together. As he narrates the song, monkeys of various types dance to illustrate it. Hundreds of animals of all kinds surround them, sweeping the lions up in the spirit. The scene takes on the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with the two lions being swept down a jungle stream with the matchmaking Rafiki orchestrating the atmosphere. Rafiki: There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom Will carry you away While the hippos swing from the jungle vines And the rhino rhumba in a conga line Or the pink flamingoes are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passion fruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there Speech Kiara: Where is it? Rafiki: No place you don't take with you. You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep Better hold your breath cause the water's deep It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap But falling's half the fun! In Upendi Where the passion fruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro But you'll find Upendi wherever you are Or underneath the sun Speech Kiara: Upendi -- it means "love", doesn't it? Rafiki: Welcome to Upendi! Rafiki and Chorus: In Upendi Where the passion fruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there Kiara: Upendi! Rafiki and Chorus: Down In Upendi Way down In Upendi! The last few lines repeat and fade away. The song ends with Kiara and Kovu still singing the words "In Upendi". They are alone out on the savannah again. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225